


Not for a mare

by Dork Sister (Anootnoot)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Character Death, Gen, Internalized Misogyny, Misogyny, POV Third Person, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12037728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anootnoot/pseuds/Dork%20Sister
Summary: Daenerys wasn't the one to believe in prophecies, but she knew it in her heart that her child will be a stallion.





	Not for a mare

It was _lie_.

It’s all a _lie_. Yet, the repercussions of her actions took one. And the other one dodged a blow for some reason she could not comprehend. She didn’t know it would result to this, so she guessed, it’s good to be a little gentle on herself. After all, had she taken a different course of action she would not only be grieving for _Drogo_.

He died with a _lie_ on his mind. Dany feels like she spat on his grave.

He fought for _The Stallion Who Mounts The World_ and for his Khaleesi.

 _Not for a mare_.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Rhaego is alive. Yes, the dosh khaleen told Dany she was going to have a boy but I thought if Dany had been different, she'd probably react like this seeing as to the way Viserys shaped her beliefs regarding women and the Dothraki being sexists in general. Hope ya' like it. 
> 
> Corrections are welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
